Nothing is Forever
by chocolate-coated-koala
Summary: Nothing is Forever even Edward and Bella has to tell another story. follows after the end of breaking dawn (please don't read if you haven't finished the series)
1. chp 1

**will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie inspired me and I can't never let go of twilight saga without writing this anyways hope you like this because this story kept bugging me to the point that in makes me unresponsive haha, love love twilight 3 **

**all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer (thank you for making edward and bella exist in our hearts , minds and also in our book shelves ahaha)**

**even being an immortal has its end, fate or whatever there is that controls our life and thinks there should always be an end and happiness comes in with a sad after taste. I have lived my life with him happily and contented all through out my hundred million years or so but you know I still feel that I've never seen enough of this world and love him enough, love all those that I love enough. but living in a world where half of my heart and some of those I love have already perished we don't mind , we didn't mind if tomorrow we die or if the next unnecessary breath we take is our last what we only want is to perish together hand in hand and kissing his soft lips one last time just me and him in the vast nothingness like falling asleep and resting but feeling his hand in mine, being reminded that we are still together,that is all I want now**

**"mum, dad it's okay I've lived for a hundred million years, that is long enough besides I get to be with Jake " Nessie smiled wistfully which reminded me of the first smile she gave me when I first saw her face with this clear new vampire eyes. **

**Nahuel and his sisters died in their hundred millionth birthday experiencing great pain like their own venom was eating away their own body from the inside, our whole family searched for a way to prolong her life but our search was futile of course she was not immortal as she was half mortal so there is an expiration date.**

**the Volturi was long gone and our world now is in grave chaos other vampire coven strives for more power, the thing is humans are greatly aware of our kind seeking vengeance from their lost loved ones as technology progressed they found a way on how to exterminate us one by one even our family whom we loved was exterminated, making a suit that can match us,weapons that ends our life and taking us off guard, it was only the three of us left.**

**We have long given up of life specially after Nessie pass away we will not live in a world without her, maybe this is the fate of our kind, because of the many lives we took away we will have to pay for it in the end, we can't really live together in harmony as we are created as prey and predators something has to stop and I guess we are out numbered. we are not meant to exist in their reality anyway we are mere nightmares that needs to be exterminated. **

**I brushed her hair and brushed the tears falling from her eyes with my thumb.**

**with my cold skin Nessie felt warm, Nessie my baby girl, my little Nudger I tried to cry but can't no tears came up but by now I must be sobbing because my body is shaking badly **

**Edward was standing like a statue besides me holding my hand in a tight grip that can crunch a tree in a million pieces, I admit that it hurt but it didn't matter right now inside my chest there was an immense pain more greater than this I thought vampires doesn't have a heart but I can feel pain there inside my not beating frozen heart.**

**"mummy daddy" Nessie smiled then she touched both our hands with all her might wincing in pain " smile for me please,I want to remember you as happy as you can be, thank you for everything" she tried to smile widely though pain is obvious in her expression, still she smiled **

**I smiled at her and I heard Edward clenched his teeth and an angry snarl escaped in his teeth**

**I squeezed his hand and then he forced a smile then he held unto my waist as if he needed the support **

**Edward touched Nessie's hand and placed it carefully in his cheek smiling.**

**she looked at us both and whispered "I love you" pain was visible in her voice then she closed her eyes and I heard her fluttering heart slow down and then it stopped all together.**

**I felt Edward drop to his knees and began shaking still holding Nessie's hand **

**I knelt down beside him and wrapped my arms around his statue like form **

**I didn't say anything but I know how much he blames himself of what happened we all tried but we found nothing helpful.**

**I can feel the pain surging through every part of my being and now and I began to shake too Edward placed me in his lap like a small child and wrapped his arms around me**

**we sat there in our meadow for an immeasurable moment arms wrapped with each other not breathing like frozen statues. comforting each other for we lost a great part of us I can feel his pain I was sure that we are only a single entity feeling the same things and thinking about the same things. **

**we sat there like frozen statues not saying anything not breathing never minding the thirst**

**the pain we felt was so intense we didn't care what happened to us even if we die now**

**I don't know how many days it must have been but I smelled something rotten and automatically I was in motion I knew what it is, it was the rotten body of my child.**

**Edward got up too and started digging eyes blank and jet black. we buried her and covered her grave with all the most beautiful flowers we found.**

**and hand in hand we walked towards the forest where I knew there are humans haunting for our kind **

**Edward stiffened for a moment and looked at me he kissed me hard passionately but broke away before we got lost in each other, we have the same wavelength if this keeps up we are gonna forget everything for a moment and I can't bear any moment without this pain, it is the only reminder that Renesme was real. **

**we found a tree where sunlight acted like a spotlight in it's shade we lay there hand in hand as if we are about to sleep **

**Edward kissed my forehead held my hand tightly and sung my lullaby **

**I felt nostalgic, the last time he did this was when I was still human **

**"I won't let go of you love" he said**

**"me too" **

**" I love you" I whispered the words came deep down from the bottom of my heart filled with the love I felt for him**

**" I love you too" he said his words was like a mirror of mine then he squeezes my hand and we both closed our eyes as I heard the foot steps of the hunters...**

**-xxxxx-**


	2. chp 2

I expected pain, I expected pain of lost and the physical pain of being on fire.

I felt none of that instead I felt the lingering sensation of Edward's lips on mine, our farewell kiss and his hand thankfully is still clasp on mine

"Edward" i said but my mouth just mouthed his name and no words came out

I tried to move my fingers but it didn't budge it was frozen solid as if were a statue and I wondered if there are others like us in this vast nothingness if they are here too, my family for a long time.

it was at this moment of darkness when I felt morose and a tinge of regret for giving up our life though I know that if we didn't give it up at all it is like living in the world but dead. only in my clear vibrant vampire memories I will hear his voice again and see his heart aching- well if my heart is still there crooked smile,smell his intoxicating smell and feel his hand all over me and Renesmee

I felt no pain, actually I felt at peace with the darkness I can feel his hands still, reminding me that we are still together, and all of a sudden I think that this afterlife is bearable after all.

sometimes I close my eyes in the darkness and feel myself drift too sleep , I remembered how many times I wish I could sleep to escape the problems that life threw at me and at last I did but this wish being granted in this kind of situation felt like I lost some bargain.

I dream too, strong vivid re enactment of my human life, my human life that I tried to remember everyday so it will never fade though I have forgotten most of it. I was thankful that I get to remember certain details which I have forgotten and I wondered if Edward was able to sleep too and if he also remembered most of his human life.

we stand together in the darkness it's like my legs are planted in the ground but it was comforting soft mushy ground and my legs never tire

I don't know how many hours days even years it must have been but knowing that he is still with me I didn't care

I called out for his name over and over but nothing ever comes out

and I tried to smooth his hand by rubbing my thumb at the back of his hand but I cant, I cant move but I can feel him, his presence he is still here with me

I often drifted to sleep so I can see him and them in my vivid dreams but as soon as I woke up I felt very sad like something was taken away from me

and in one moment in this vast nothingness and darkness I felt lonely I concentrate and feel his hands that was still clasp with mine a moment ago or I don't know there was no time here only darkness and dreams. but there was nothing I felt bereft and cold

the thing I have been fearing came like a surprise, I can't feel him anymore.

I was alone in the darkness and the crippling pain began surging through me but before it fully formed the gaping hole I have felt when he left me before, there was a blinding light that lit up the whole darkness

I squinted my eyes through it and there he was I can see him clearly now smiling at me his bronze colored hair, his skin - my eyes widened in surprise for what I've seen was not pale alabaster but a skin that was more human pale but human, my eyes adjusted to the light and I can see him more clearly now, no more sharp razor teeth and his eyes, it was emerald the loveliest of all I've ever seen . he was dressed in white and surely he was still beautiful.

I can't help but return his smile

I felt something tug inside my chest something heavy and fast beating, I placed my hand over my heart and just grinned happily my skin was more human too, how I miss feeling like this , having a heart, sleeping, dreaming. feeling human.

I realized that Edward also has his hand placed on his chest feeling his heart, he was laughing a heartfelt laugh like a little child in a Christmas morning.

Suddenly I felt panicked my heart became heavy and my breathing ragged, is this real? am I dreaming again? will I wake up in the never ending darkness without him beside me. is this just the taste of heaven and I'll be back suffering because I was a vampire and I don't have a soul?

i hastily ran to his side and he did too I can see that he was panicking too as he ran to me wrapping his arms around my waist firmly and lifting my face to him staring assuringly at each other as if we already know what each other are thinking, this was real, he was human and I am human in this well lit place

"Edward" I said relief was evident in my human voice I smiled at the thought

"Bella" he said in a voice of a human than a vampire

there was no need for further explanation we already know what each other felt in just one word we were together for a very long time.

I placed my head in his chest and I could hear it a beating heart and he wrapped his arms around me placing his lip to my hair

we stand there holding each other for incredibly long seconds when we heard a chuckling sound the voice was familiar, could it possibly be? Emette? We both turn around to the sound and sure enough we aren't alone in this well lit room

my heart beat accelerated and tears sprang from my eyes not because I was sad because I can't believe what I was seeing this is so much More than I bargained for.

I saw them Carlisle, Esme , Jasper ,Alice, Emette, Rosalie

Edward's arms around mine also became limp as he was holding back tears his eyes watery I wiped away some of the prevailing tears.

he looked at me thankfully

then hand in hand we walked to them

" oh please you two what took you so long? we've been waiting for a long time" Alice rolled her eyes

we were just frozen still taking them all in they were all dressed in white, and surely they were all human .

I looked at each of them they have been my family for a long time happy tears started pooling from my eyes but I aggressively wiped them away this is no time for crying even though I missed crying.

"how did this happened?" i asked my tone enthusiastic

"we don't know either" Carlisle said his awe visible to his brown eyes " but one thing is Edward, my theory is correct we still have a soul"

Edward squeezed my hand lightly, I looked at him he was smiling and I mouthed "I told you so"

"Renesmee" he said his voice cracking

we looked at each other as if comforting each other while worrying at the same time.

"you'll meet her again don't worry " Alice said

"where is she?" I asked

" I don't know either but I can see that she will be with you again someday"

"what?" I asked

before Alice can answer jasper just standing idly at her back disappeared like a bubble that is popped

"no" i said breathlessly

" oh " she looked around to see what happened and faced me again I realized that it was only the three of us left the others were gone I held on Edward's hand tightly but he was relaxed he must have known what was happening " I will see them again in the next life" she said simply but I can feel that she is excited

" Bella were gonna start anew, we are gonna be re born" he said

" I don't want too" I said tears forming in my eyes " I don't want to forget all of you as if nothing happened and start a new life we are gonna be together forever" I said

In my peripheral I just saw Alice popped away

" no Alice! " I shouted

Edward placed his forehead on mine and tried to relax my rigid shoulders " we are soulmates remember? "

he looked in my eyes and I can feel my worries fading away

" we'll be together in my next life?" i asked

" I promise , I saw it on Alice mind" he assured me

" Are you sure?"

" I can't imagine loving anyone besides you" he grinned " This time we are gonna be humans"

" and our hair will turn white together " I said coping up with his enthusiasm

" yes, and we're gonna make Renesme again" he grinned

we laughed together

" well, I'll miss you while you're gone " he said wistfully

"hurry up and find me" I said

we looked at each other for the longest time

our story is finish and we will have to tell another one but if he's with me I didn't care starting all over again

and I lower him down to me knotting my fingers in his bronze hair and we kissed for the last time in our human form it was a kiss that will make up for the long human time that we're not together until we find each other again and then there was darkness.

-xxxx-

do you think I should continue this? or naw anyway what did you think of this story leave me some of your kind reviews :)


End file.
